Notebook computers have gained in popularity as manufacturers have produced products that offer a high degree of portability and processing power. A typical notebook computer comprises a built-in display that is connected to the main processing unit of the notebook through a hinge mechanism. With each successive generation of notebook computers, manufacturers continue to add more features to their product offerings. For example, over the years, manufacturers have added features such as built-in speakers, touch-pads, built-in cameras, larger capacity storage drives, new network interfaces, wireless interface cards and antennas. Some of these added features are built-in to the display portion of the notebook computer.
In existing systems, the display is typically built into an enclosure. The enclosure often comprises a sidewall that completely encircles a backing portion. A display panel is mounted in place within the enclosure and is fitted with a decorative bezel. As features are added to successive generations of products, portions of the sidewalls of the enclosure are often cut-out to accommodate new parts such as wireless antennas. This removal of portions of the sidewall weakens the enclosure.
In the past, manufacturers have dealt with this weakening of the enclosure in a number of different ways. For example, some systems have used additional brackets to help strengthen the enclosure. Other systems have made the enclosure thicker at an increase in material costs. In yet further systems, stronger materials have been substituted for weaker materials used in prior systems. Unfortunately, each of these approaches increases the cost of the newer system.